


Steve Asks Reddit For Relationship Advice (With Surprisingly Positive Results)

by Peredur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coming Out, Forehead Touching, Friends to Lovers, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, Relationship Advice, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peredur/pseuds/Peredur
Summary: Steve kisses Bucky. He didn't mean to and now he's panicking and asking Reddit for help... While trying to stay anonymous online
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	Steve Asks Reddit For Relationship Advice (With Surprisingly Positive Results)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Stucky Bingo 2020. I'll put the proper details up later.

Reddit/relationshipadvice

  
  


**Help! I (M30s) kissed my best friend (M30s) and what if I've ruined our friendship? I can't lose him again**

ThrowRAIKissedMyBFHelp

I (M, early 30s) live with my best friend who was in a really bad situation for a long time before I found him last year. I can't get into details about it but to give you an idea - I thought he was dead and he thought I'd abandoned him, he got in with a bad crowd and a lot of bad situations and it's left him physically disabled and traumatised. Scarred, angry, frightened. He's still himself though - I've known him since I was in short pants and we served together, he's still my pal. 

So erm he's been living with me for about a year now? My job let me put him on my medical insurance and he's been getting therapy and medication and equipment etc through that and he's made so so much progress… I'm just so proud of him and in awe of how far he's come. 

But yeah so life has been pretty focused on supporting him and encouraging him and reminding him that he's a person? Like he initially really didn't understand that he could have needs and wants and make choices and stuff. 

Okay, that's the background I guess. Here's where I think I might have ruined things. 

We'd been hugging. His idea. He said he couldn't remember being touched by a person outside of fighting and it's one of the few things that he's  _ asked _ me to do since he moved in. So he gets hugs every day and I try to, like, gently touch him outside of that too. 

I'm… I'm gay. I've never actually told anyone that before. I don't think he's gay or bi. And he's, ah, my type, okay? Can't help looking at him, right? He literally lives with me. 

He was upset. The movie we were watching had some unexpected upsetting content. I turn it off and he just grabs me and pulls me into a close hug and he grabs the back of my neck and pulls until our foreheads are pressed together. 

And just.. His eyes and his lips and he's so close and we're breathing together and… 

I kiss him. 

And I know I shouldn't have done that and I'm so sorry and so scared that I might loses him again. 

He looked at me all confused and then he said he'd go down to the gym and hit things for a bit with another friend of ours and he left and he didn't say anything about the kiss? And I didn't say anything either and I don't know how he's feeling or what I should do? 

**ETA 1** : yes, if he's interested in me I would be interested in dating him. But I have no reason to think he's interested in men at all 

**ETA 2** : Please stop asking me about my job or details about my life or his, it's not just that I'm trying to protect privacy - I'm legally not allowed to discuss these things. Sorry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is entirely imaginary Reddit users responding with advice.  
> Want to contribute advice for Steve? Comment below and I'll add some of your comments to the fic!


End file.
